


Ripped and Bled

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Monster Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: When two monsters are after you what can you do?
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ripped and Bled

The young man tripped over himself as he ran. Those  _ things  _ were chasing him and he knew they would catch up to him. He realized he should’ve into the city, not the woods. There would be people there to help him. Maybe even take him in so they would go away. There was a howl and he let out a sob. They were closer now. They were so close.

There was a house in the distance he could see every now and then. He hoped and prayed to anything out there to help him. (What was listening wasn’t going to help him, it enjoyed his fear, his misery.) Something flew past him and he knew he was done. The trees no longer offered safety like he had thought. Whatever these things were this was their territory and he had played right into their hands.

The thing with too many eyes, pure black, and wings circled around to the front of him. It stopped and stayed just above the ground. He skidded to a stop, tripped, and fell to his knees. Suddenly, something was against his back. He knew,  _ he knew _ what it was but hoped. It breathed down his neck growling something that could resemble words. The Eyes made a noise that sounded like static and he realized they were communicating. He was doomed, they were working together. He’d thought perhaps they were both after him for different reasons, that if they saw each other they would attack each other and not him.

The Eyes landed and walked towards him. The Wolf circled him, making sure he couldn’t leave. He tried but it just snapped at him, a wild look in its eyes. It wanted him to run he realized. The Eyes leaned down to his level. It stared into his soul and suddenly words were pouring out of his mouth. If he moved even the slightest the Wolf would bite him. The Wolf bite him, making him jerk, and then it teeth would dig deeper.

It hit him then, he was going to die here. His body wasn’t going to be found. Nobody would know what happened to him. Please, he wanted to beg, please let me go. The words kept pouring out of him. Somehow, they almost hurt more than the bites. The Wolf snarled beside him and bite straight through his lower arm, ripping it off. He couldn’t even scream in pain at that. Blood, tears, mud, and dirt filled his vision.

It was slow painful death for the man. Another sacrificed to gods who fed on fears. Two monsters who were bonded in both the Hunt and the Eye. If just before died there were two people standing before him, no one would know. He would hear the man call the woman Daisy and ask if she was fulfilled. She would nod and ask the man, Jon she called him, if he was filled too. Jon would nod. The woman glanced down at the man and realized he was still alive. The man would tower over him and then a boot would come to his neck and it would crack. Sacrifices must be made to appease the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is short, sorry. This has been my mind for days.


End file.
